Lift
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Mike/Levi. Requests and feedback are open.] If one can't convince a shorty to talk to them about feelings, they have to give a lift of hope.


Levi sighed, leaning against the wall. His eyes started to close due to lack of sleep. Though before his tired legs gave out from under him, a long arm plucked him back upright around the waist. His eyelids snapped back open, finding that none other than Mike caught him.

Without bothering to thank the other for the kind action, he moved to walk away. It didn't work since the arm was still slunk around him, and he huffed a bit at having to stick around to deal with a conversation while he figured he should just go to bed. The only problem was he had been secretly waiting up for Mike.

If his feelings ever came to the surface, he'd be so embarrassed. Not because of anything but the fact he doubted he was anything Mike wanted in a partner. At first he had thought the blond was so odd, but after awhile Mike was doing things that made him intrigued. Those feelings could then only go to more loving ones. Levi was not even close to how kind and open the taller could get.

"Going somewhere?" It was finally there. The start of another conversation between them, and he wasn't ready. Mike sounded amused and curious, and it made Levi's heart flutter.

He decided to just act natural, "It's none of your damn business."

The worked well enough to gain him some space. Mike let go and stood full height again, "Is that so?"

Levi watched him with a hard stare, "Yeah, so leave me be."

Mike just watched him walk a bit before deciding he could just follow after anyways. "Why were you out here for, may I ask?"

The boy didn't want to answer that, but he knew he'd be hounded for it, and then seem more suspicious if he didn't. "I was going to ask you something, but I forgot."

That earned a laugh as if he wasn't being taken seriously, and he blushed slightly, trying to walk faster. A hand came out to hit in front of his body, startling him into pausing in stride. Mike cut him off with his own body, leaning against the stonewall of the hallway, "I mean no disrespect to you, but I could just get the truth."

The shorter male felt himself nearly bristling like a cat, "Oh, so you don't believe me? I'm a step up from you, so you better show me some respect and shut your mouth about this."

Mike frowned a bit, "It feels like I can smell your mood, you know. You were waiting for me, and for a damn good reason."

"Out of my way, tree," he found moving around the tree of a man wasn't an option, as much as he tried going this or that way. "Cut this out, or I'll cut your damn legs off!" He moved to pull out his swords, nervous and frustrated. With hands now covering the tops of his own, he breathed a bit harder, flushing but still trying to attack. Eventually he gave up, his eyes falling to the carpet.

"Listen to me," he hadn't realized Mike was leaning in to him again, "I don't want trouble out of this. Tell me, and I won't bother you about this ever again."

Levi's heart about leapt into his throat at that soothing tone. Rarely anyone bothered to deal with him, without first treating him like trash right back. Mike must be insane, he had always thought to himself as of late. His eyes refused to look up due to a very specific piece of information; they had kissed awhile back and never talked about it. "No, you listen to me. I don't care about us ever becoming anything." It was his fault he never allowed this to become something more.

"You might write if off as a mistake, but I don't." He only put enough pressure on his hold to not allow Levi to pull out his swords, "I just didn't talk about it because you didn't. If you ever want to try, then-"

"Let go," Levi snapped simply.

The blond's hold loosened, "What?" He almost pretended he hadn't heard that right, and maybe this could convince Levi to listen to reason.

"You heard me, now let go or I'll scream for help. You do remember people besides us are in rooms nearby, don't you?"

Mike's mouth twitched a bit in distaste, not liking the scent of all this tension. Sighing, he let go, expecting to get sliced up physically now. Before he could stand up fully, he felt arms envelope around his neck, forcing him to stay stationed at that spot. His chin rested on the top of Levi's head lightly, nervous to harm this little tyrant.

He heard mumbling from the dark-haired, but had to stay where he was, knowing the other was threatening to use the swords from their gear. Slowly the hold wasn't so tight, and he was allowed to move and look closely at Levi. His own face grew a bit red at how close they were.

"Are you just going to look at me, or are you going to do something now that we're this close again?"

This time they weren't drinking alone. Now they were completely sober and in a very public area.

Mike didn't even care at this point, nodding a bit. The new scents of Levi's oddly shy way of intrigue made him move his face closer. Their noses touched, and he made sure he got completely approval before he close their space between their lips. Hands hit his hair before he had a chance to back away, but he didn't mind, it wasn't like this was their first kiss.

It wasn't sloppy this time, which quelled any complaint from the clean freak of a man. He eventually allowed his hands to break from the silky locks, but it was against his will, only his pride forcing them apart. "So… what if I was waiting for you?"

The blond went back up, smirking a bit at all these pleasant smells stuck in his nose now. His eyes went down to meet Levi's, "What if I already knew? I did bring it up, you know."

Levi practically hissed in response, his eyes not at all amused, "Whatever…"

"Are we going to tell anyone?"

His eyes widened a bit, but tried to stay neutral. Mike really wasn't screwing around. He snorted a bit, "I'm not flaunting this around. If someone finds out, then good for them."

Mike plucked Levi up bridal style, ignoring the gear now digging into him, earning a shout of dismay, "Then how about we give a hint?"

The higher-ranking male began to shout, squirming as they started walking off to a room where Mike knew people usually were, "Screw you! Hey, put me down, you piece of shit! I didn't think you'd do this!" He buried his face into the fabric of the top, a bit scared as well, "Just don't… drop me…"


End file.
